overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Lake
Great Lake (ひょうたん湖) is a large lake that lies in the northern part of the Great Forest of Tob and extends to the southern end of the Azerlisia Mountains. Background This enormous lake has a width of approximately twenty kilometers and has the shape of an inverted calabash or ladle. Its waters flow between the southern tip of the Azerlisia Mountains and Great Forest of Tob. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Great Lake is the main setting for this arc, specifically the Wetlands, where the lizardmen reside. Nazarick plans to expand its power and turns its attention to the demi-human tribes of the Great Lake. Wishing to convert the strong bodies of the lizardmen into powerful undead, Ainz sends Cocytus to carry out the campaign. After arriving at the southern part of Great Lake, Cocytus sends out a messenger to deliver a message to the lizardmen tribes. Instead of cowering in fear of the threat, it promotes the lizardmen tribes to unite and overcome the invasion.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure Led by Green Claw, the tribes unite under one banner and face the undead army. After eight days of preparing for battle, the lizardmen successfully become one tribe and manage to obliterate the first wave of the attack and later fend off the second. Cocytus seeing that his army is on the verge of defeat immediately sends out Iguva=41. The lich, though powerful, also falls to the combined might of the tribal chiefs. As the last undead falls, it leaves the lizardmen in triumph.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death The united tribes' victory does not last for long as an even stronger and better equipped undead army is assembled right outside the Green Claw's village. The lizardmen witness the fantastical creatures from Nazarick and tremble at their power. An ultimatum is given by Ainz Ooal Gown, who was impressed by their ability to overcome his previous army. Rather than destroying them, Ainz offers to give them a chance. If they are able to defeat his warrior, Coyctus, he promises to forever abandon his attempts to conquer the lizardmen. The tribal chieftains, seeing no other alternative, agree to the terms. The lizardmen sent a force of sixty-two warriors to combat Cocytus. All were slain to the last lizardman, and with their defeat, the Lizardmen Alliance were conquered.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of DespairOverlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God However, their warrior's resolve impressed Cocytus even to request Ainz to resurrect a few of the strongest to serve Nazarick.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue The Two Leaders Arc The conquest of the Great Lake area had only begun. Cocytus, with the help of Demiurge, began to integrate the lizardmen into Nazarick. He then later led a campaign to the northern part of the lake to subjugate the toadmen.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc By the time the Sorcerer Kingdom has been established, the entire Great Lake and the surrounding areas have fallen under their rule due to Cocytus' subjugation campaign. Ainz visited the lizardman tribe to see how things have been progressing before beginning his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Layout The lake is divided into two parts. The upper lake and the lower lake. The upper lake is relatively deep, hence large creatures tend to gather there while the lower lake is inhabited by smaller creatures. Wetlands Located at the southern end of the lower lake is a large region where the lake and the wetlands blended into each other. Several tribes of lizardmen live here and their villages are located over the muddy lands. Known Inhabitants Lizardmen The lizardmen dwell in the southern part of the Great Lake. Toadmen The toadmen inhabit the northeastern side of the Great Lake. Twin Witches Southeast of the toadmen settlements, there is a swamp where the twin witches dwell. Trivia * Supposedly, the Great Lake was once frozen over in the past. * The lizardmen are just one of the recent tribes to establish a home near the Great Lake. * In Mass for the Dead, the temperature of the north side of the Great Lake had risen affecting the lizardmen and bringing out strange new creatures. Later it was discovered that Caloric Stone was in the lake causing the temperature increase and the mutations.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Spa Resort Nazarick References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:Lakes